Fate ain't something to mess with
by The purple warrior1397
Summary: Fate has weird ways of giving people gifts, gifts that could turn the tides, gifts that could give you power. Gifts that could end a war. Well, Dumbledore has discovered fate's gifts, three girls with amazing abilities and dark pasts. Notorious troublemakers since they stepped foot on Hogwarts. But how did these girls hide their secrets for all these years? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Fanfic...yea.

I do not, I repeat DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! that all goes to JK Rowling. But I do own these other characters that you've never heard of before. LOL

Summary: Fate has weird ways of giving people gifts, gifts that could turn the tides, gifts that could give you power. Gifts that could end a war. Well, Dumbledore has discovered fate's gifts, three girls with amazing abilities and dark pasts. Notorious troublemakers since they stepped foot on Hogwarts. But how did these girls hide their secrets for all these years? And why are they so calm about being targeted by the Dark Lord himself?

* * *

Chapter 1: Missed the train, Public humiliation, What else?

The day was bright and sunny, the sky was blue with white clouds scattered across it. The station was crowded with many ready to travel back for school. Steam clouded the air as two 15 year old girls ran through the crowd with their trolleys, running towards platform 9 and three quarters. They wrestled through the growing crowd, balancing their luggage that threatened to fall out of the old rusty trolleys. The whistle of departing trains echoed throughout the train station filling both of the girls with more panic.

One girl had dark wavy hair that reached her elbows, she wore a leather jacket with a pair of jean shorts that stopped just at her mid thigh, her black combat boots slamming onto the pavement and a black top hat stuck on her head, a silver ribbon wrapped around the hat and tied into a bow laying peacefully on the side. Her eyes were gold, her lips were full and her body had the curves of an hour glass and she was tall for her age and was developed.

The other girl had soft blonde hair that reached the small of her back in curls, she wore a yellow-white dotted summer dress that grazed the top of her knees with a red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, her small feet snuggled in dark brown boots. Her eyes were a light blue with specks of sea green, her lips and nose was adorably small and her body was still developing and she was short. Both looked innocent to the eyes of the passing muggles but both were just trouble hidden in a sea of people.

"Tika, I swear if we miss this train...I'll set every animal in the forbidden forest AFTER YOU! MAGICAL AND NON-MAGICAL ALIKE!" the blonde said menacingly as she dodged another group of kids running across the 8th platform. Her trolley was close to striking the clueless little children who ran around the platform like wild animals.

The dark haired girl scowled and ran faster with her trolley down the platform, her hands gripping on the trolley handles, in a death grip. "Oh SHUT UP CHANCE! Now is not the time FOR THIS DISCUSSION!" the dark haired girl hissed back as the wall entrance of platform nine and three quarters came into view. The girls sprinted towards the entrance their trolleys at full speed.  
The entrance got bigger and bigger with each step, their hearts' racing with excitement and adrenaline. 'Almost there' they both thought, 'just one more-' CRASH! Tika's trolley hit solid brick and with all the momentum she had built she flew forward and slammed her face on the entrance wall with sicking thud. Chance unfortunately couldn't stop in time and slammed her trolley against Tika's and flipping onto her trolley and landing harshly on her big trunk that simultaneously burst open, all of its contents flying then landing across the wet pavement.

Both girls now lay in awkward positions as people walking by looked at them weirdly, Tika's face remained stuck on the brick wall while her buttocks was high in the air like a waving flag. Chance on the other hand was on the cold, not to mention wet pavement covered in underwear with her yellow dress ruined. The big train station clock struck 11:02 am, the girls groaned deeply as they picked themselves up. They had missed the train by 2 minutes, after all of the running they did, they still missed it. Their one-way trip to their home away from home, missed.

Tika had a small bleeding scratch on right cheek below her eye, the front cap of her top hat bent over her eyes, the sliver bow scrunched with dirt and wrinkles. Chance was blankly staring at all of her clothing and um-underwear that were all over the platform pavement and were being stepped on repeatedly. Her back aching and her head throbbing from the impact of her flip.  
Chance turned towards Tika, her face still blank as she stared at the dark haired girl once more. After a few minutes later she then smiled at her best friend, a smile that promised pain later on. Chance rarely showed hostility towards people but after all of the events of the morning she had to deal with, missing the train pushed her to her limit. Tika rolled her eyes and flicked her wand, all of the clothes, underwear and books flew back into the big trunk, all sparkling clean.

The blonde gasped in horror at the reckless action, "TIKA ARE YOU CRAZY! WE COULD GET ARRESTED FOR UNDERAGE MAGIC! And there's muggles looking!" Chance shrieked. The said girl shrugged flicking her wand at her top hat, fixing the cap and bow.

"Chance calm down, the ministry won't kill us. Well, they mainly won't kill you and I've already got a history of breaking the rules. I actually hold a record since the age of 8, both with the muggle and magical authorities. And muggles will think they saw something then say it was just their imagination, they don't want to be called crazy." Tika said as she bent down picking up the heavy trunk with one arm and lifting the rusty trolley with the other.

"Besides we need your Raifu skills to get us a ride to Hogwarts and that takes time." She said grinning revealing her wolf like canines as she flicked her wand, cleaning the blonde's summer dress. Chance grinned mischievously grabbing her trolley and loosening her red scarf revealing her neck. On the base of her neck was a symbol of a sparrow with its wings spread out wide as if trying to reach the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts express train, a 16 year old metamorphagus sat in a empty compartment. Her eyes scanning the pages of an old mystery novel, her mind scattered with questions and her face contorted with annoyance. The girl was wearing a black hoodie over a purple blouse and a pair of long faded jeans, her sleek red and black supras glimmering within the bright light. Her long hair pulled up into a ponytail, a few free strands fell around her face framing it nicely. Her hair was black but changed different shades of color in the light. She had hazel colored eyes that shined in the sun, her lips were a light shade of pink and her body was under-developed for an 16 year old and not to mention short which annoyed her to no end.

The girl grunted in annoyance as she grabbed her wand and waved it, staring at the numbers that danced in the air in front of her slowly fading. '12:05, they were never gone for this long. The lunch trolley already passed the compartment and I don't see any other luggage in the compartment other then mine.' The girl thought worriedly her brow twitched with frustration.

"Where are those two idiotic girls? They should be here by now." she muttered under her breath, sighing with annoyance. Suddenly the compartment door slammed open as the Weasley twins paraded in with grins plastered on their faces and mischief flashing in their eyes, both dressed in their school robes. The girl looked up expectantly only to roll her eyes and return to her novel, ignoring the boys completely. The twins looked at each other before one of them simultaneously snatched the girl's book and started tossing it to one another like a ball.

"HEY! FRED, GEORGE! THAT'S MINE!" the girl shouted as she jumped from her seat, advancing towards the twins with venom in her eyes. If looks could kill the twins would've stiff corpses within seconds. The boys laughed as they passed the book all around the small compartment with the girl chasing them, the roots of her hair blazing red.

"Here George! I'm open!" Fred shout his hands waving in the air.

"Fred catch! Oof!" George passed it to Fred just as the girl tackled him. Both fell to the floor with a thud, all of the air was knocked out his lungs. George opened his eyes that immediately met deep beautiful hazel pools, his face brightened at the close proximity and the hot breath fanning his face. After what felt like decades, the girl finally stood up and looked down at him with a smug expression, her face red from the awkward moment. She turned to Fred and held her hand out to him, while he stared at her in shock his jaw dropped.

"Erin Summers, did you just tackle my brother a trained quidditch beater, to the ground?" Fred asked placing the book into her outstretched hand, a smirk playing on his lips. "I've gotta say I'm impressed. George, I'm sorry to say mate but you got taken down by a GIRL!" and at that the two burst out laughing while the said boy stood up and frowned at the two, who laughed harder. George grunted in annoyance and glared at the pair who were crying with tears of laughter.

"Haha, yeah we all get it now! I got tackled by a short girl, BIG DEAL!" he exclaimed with his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pulled into a childish pout. The girl slapped the back of his head and scowled, "I'M NOT SHORT! and stop acting like a baby! Its not like the whole school will know about it! Right Fred? Fred? Where'd he go?" Their eyes landed on the open compartment door.  
"Step right up and get this!"Fred whipped out a magical photo of George being tackled to the ground and froze to a point where Erin and George were in an intimate position on the ground, with love hearts popping into the photo.

"A picture of two denial love birds in a MOMENT! Two gallons for one and for such priceless expressions! And remember that's George not me!" He shouted as kids started to gather and grab photos from his outstretched hands and replace them with gold gallons. Erin and George looked at the red head in horror both their faces flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"FRED!" The two shouted in anger as they raced out of the compartment towards the boy who ran down the corridor throwing pictures of the two in to the air, that soon covered the floor.

* * *

The girls discarded the looks they received from the passing muggles as they ran towards the very back of the train station. They reached the back and turned into an empty alley way which they were extremely thankful for. Chance stepped towards the end of the alley and glanced back at Tika who nodded in response. The blonde inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes and stretched her arms, the symbol on her neck glowing a dim blue, slowly growing brighter and brighter. The air grew dense as Chance suddenly slammed her hands together releasing a pulse of magic. The blonde stood still for a few more minutes, before her eyes snapped open revealing light blue orbs that flashed with happiness.

"I did it! They'll be here any minute now!" Chance exclaimed with excitement as she skipped towards the dark haired girl who grinned.

"Nice job Chutney!" Tika said using her annoying nickname she got in third year from Malfoy who became the amazing bouncing ferret last year which they found was hilarious. She pushed both the trolleys towards the blond who stopped and looked towards the sky. Suddenly through the clouds two hippogriffs appeared and glided towards them, dancing in the air playfully before gracefully landing onto the cold pavement.

One hippogriff was covered in white and black feathers that shined in the light. Its eyes were intensely gold that held wisdom and maturity. The other had black feathers with purple feathers that scattered across its body. Its eyes were a dark purple that hSO eld mischief and a strong desire to play and have fun. The two creatures stood with pride and confidence that filled the air, the girls grinned at the hippogriffs.

"NO, Chance you got us HIPPOGRIFFS! YOU ARE AWESOME!" the dark haired girl exclaimed as she squealed, jumping up and down with excitement. Chance frowned at the squealing girl and cleared her throat loudly.

"Tika, we have to earn White Fog and Star's respect. Remember the lesson in third year? Do it just like Harry did! Bow down and stay down until it bows back! Easy." The blonde then approached White Fog with confidence and bowed to it. Since Chance was an Raifu, the white hippogriff bowed back and moved towards her and licked her.

Tika stood there with her jaw wide open, she then glanced towards the black hippogriff who in turn glared at her and flicked its tail.

The girl gulped nervously, "Umm...Chance I think that Star doesn't like me. I swear its like he's glaring at me. I'll never survive" she said eyeing the black hippogriff with caution and fear. Chance turned towards her friend and shrugged, "You never know if you don't try. Go ahead, bow." she said encouragingly, a smile plastered on her face.

Tika nodded towards her then approached the creature cautiously, her eyes searching for any possible signs of an attack. She then bowed with her eyes still locked onto the black hippogriff. Dark purple clashed with golden brown, the creature nodded and lowered its head into a bow. The girl stood up straight then walked towards the hippogriff, her hand reaching for its head to pat. The creature saw her hand then suddenly it whipped its head and bit it then tackled her to the ground into a huge puddle.

"Oof!" Tika coughed her back now flat on the ground, her head throbbing. The black hippogriff's head glared down at her with amusement.

"Umm...Chance?" The blonde who was now on her white hippogriff, was holding her hand to her mouth that dropped open from shock with her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes Tika?" The said girl turned her head, her eyes staring at her friend emotionless.

"Star hates me."

* * *

SO?! What do you think? loved it? hate it? Want to throw me in to acid and take my remains and marinate them in bleach and throw in a volcano hate it?

I know I get carried away, a bit so yeah...

Raifu tsukaite is Japanese for Life wielder, just so you know but I shortened it to Raifu coz I was lazy :)

Hope you liked it!

Read & Review3 pliz


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! Yes finally chapter two! Its not much but I think, scratch that I know this is short...

Well, I'm not sure but I hope you enjoy.

Myth of the moon: Thank you soo much for reviewing! I'm really happy you liked it!

Now lets join our three awkwardly weird unique girls on their trip to Hogwarts!

Harry Potter is again, not mine. If it was, Fred would be alive and my husband (In my head anyways) and Tonks and Lupin would be growing old after the retched war and Moody would be my Uncle! Lol yeah...well lets get on with the show!

And ACTION!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Never mess with a stressed, grumpy and angry teenage girl.**

"Ohh Merlin! They finally together?!"

"Is that Fred or George?"

"Did they kiss? Are they going out?"

"I hear they are!"

"Who's that girl? She looks familiar."

"I heard they snogged all night at the Burrow during the break!"

"No, I heard they were engaged and that the girl is pregnant!"

"But the Weasley twins were supposed to be MINE!"

The train was full of gossip and questions, and somewhere at the very end of the train in a enclosed compartment were three figures. An explosive teenage metamorphagus and two red heads scared for their souls.

"YOU!" Erin Summers shouted, her hair and skin red with anger, an accusing finger waving into the boys' faces. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU DOLTS! YOU ABSOLUTE AHHH!" She screamed loudly in frustration, the red headed twins flinched at her volume. Fred and George Weasley sat in the compartment's corner taking verbal blows from the short girl who pulled at her hair.

"Now Erin, it's not that bad." George reassured the girl who whipped around and glared firey daggers towards him. He immediately closed his mouth turned his head towards the floor in fear, 'This girl will kill us if we say another word.' the boy thought in panic.

"Not that bad? Did you seriously just say it's NOT THAT BAD!" Erin scowled, her voice getting louder with each word. "PEOPLE THINKS I'M PREGNANT AND THAT I SLEEP AROUND! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF RITA SKEETA PUT THIS UP AS AN ARTICLE!" She shouted her arms waving around the air, the girl looked about ready to murder them. Suddenly the door slid open well, more like slammed open and in ran Ginny, who looked like she ran a marathon and was high on coffee and sugar. She frantically searched the compartment and then just flung herself at Erin who in turn was too slow to react at the sudden lunge. They both fell down with resounding thud, screaming, the boys looked at them in surprise then ran out the compartment only be pulled back again by Erin with her wand out.

"NOOO! PLEASE WE WANT TO LIVVVE!"

"YES! PLEASE DON'T KILL US"

"OR RAPE US!"

"OR SELL OUR BOD-"

"What the hell are you two on about!? JUST KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT AND HELP ME UP!" The boys looked at Erin and laughed while helping her up. Suddenly the young Weasley jumped up and started catapulting apologizes and questions to the confused girl who just looked at her in bewilderment.

"I'm so sorry! Who's the father?"

"It's ok, hey wai-"Erin started.

"Is it a boy or a girl? I hope its a girl!" Ginny continued ignoring the older girl.

"Ginny, its not tr-"Erin started again irritation apparent on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to crash into you! BUT HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" Ginny exclaimed her arms waving around the air, like they were on fire. "Is it Fre-"

"GINNY!" the young girl stopped and looked at Erin who looked at her with annoyance then whipped towards the twins and glared at them with fierce intensity, they once again flinched as if they could hear her plots of their murder and torture run through her mind. Erin Summer's glares were legendary at Hogwarts, one glare and you'll have nightmares for weeks or she'll humiliate you if you made her beyond mad but her best friends were much worse. One would set animals after you and the other could send you to the infirmary for a month or the underworld if she wanted to. The twins didn't know what was worse about the situation, that they pissed off Erin who was already in bad mood or that her missing friends would hear about it and target them.

"Ginny," Erin said calmly her eyes still locked on the twins. "I suggest you ask your brothers about the stupid rumors and as you can see." She turned to Ginny and pulled her shirt up, revealing her smooth flat stomach. "I'm not pregnant! People are so stupid, they make up so much CRAPPY STORIES about STUFF that ISN'T ANY OF THEIR BUSINESS!" she shouted her face red with anger. Ginny just looked at her with disbelief.

"Erin, you spend most the holiday breaks with us, you hang around with these two all the time and you guys keep disappearing. How am I 'not' to believe the rumors? and FYI you are probably not showing yet." Ginny said with a matter-of-fact voice, her nose stuck in the air with defiance. Erin looked at her with a blank face, her eyes looking with defeat.  
"It does look like we were together most of the time, didn't it?" Ginny nodded, "And the boys today only seemed to confirm the rumors?" Ginny nodded again while Erin came to a realization. Anger sprouted back to the girl with a brilliant plan in mind.

Erin then jerked back at the twins and pointed her wand at their faces, they jumped back in fear once more.

"Fred if you had not taken the PICTURES! This would have been avoided and George if you hadn't went babbling on about how you and I was a couple to YOUR stupid FANCLUB! Th-"

"Wait, we have a fan club?" the twins interrupted with looks of pride and curiosity.

"Shhh! I'm in the middle of scolding you so that is SOOO NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! so where was I?" Erin looked questioningly toward Ginny who sat now on the other side of the compartment her legs crossed.

"You were in the middle of starting a sentence that contained your anger towards your pregnancy." Ginny said nonchalantly, Erin shrugged and put on her angry face.

"Then I wouldn't be in RUMORS supposedly PREGNANT!" She took a calming breath, then looked at the boys once again then suddenly smirked. "I'll have to teach you boys a lesson." She said mischievously as she twirled her wand between her fingers as if deciding what to do.

"N-now, Eri-n th-think about this!" Fred stuttered, eyeing her wand. She ignored him and merely flicked her wand, a purple cloud appeared from the tip of her wand and surrounded the twins. Both of the twins squealed, Yes squealed while a warm sensation traveled through their bodies.

Ginny and Erin stared at the Weasley twins as the cloud began to clear, what they saw next was something they didn't expect.

"Erin, what did you do to us!?" two feminine voices screeched in unison. Both Ginny and Erin burst out laughing as the compartment became filled with flashes, laughter and high pitched screams of horror.

* * *

Tika inched closer and closer to the dark hippogriff, her head bowed low and her back aching. This was her 5th attempt to earn the hippogriff's respect who in turn gave her a new scratch or a broken bone. Her top hat was gripped in between her fingers as her hair shadowed her eyes and fell framing her face. Chance now stood leaning against the brick wall of the alley, the white hippogriff beside her, both watching with patience. And patience was the one thing Tika didn't have. Her teeth clenched as the black hippogriff glared at her, she was becoming tired and pissed.  
'This is my freaking 5th try! And we NEED to get to HOGWARTS, MY HOGWARTS! If this stubborn hippogriff don't give in soon, Merlin so help me I'll use the IMPERIO CURSE if I have to!' the girl thought angrily, her golden brown eyes glaring at the said creature. Dark Star glared back at her as if challenging her, as if daring her. Tika growled, 'Ohh that is so it!' she straightened up quickly then ran towards the hippogriff, a war cry echoing the alley.

"AHHHHH" Chance gasped in horror as her friend ran at full speed towards the hippogriff. 'That's a wild hippogriff! She'll die!' the blonde thought in horror.

"TIKA DON'T!" 'THUD' It was too late, she had already tackled the poor creature and was now holding it to the ground as it kicked and clawed her. Tika remained unfazed much to Chance's surprise.

"Look here, Star!" She yelled holding the hippogriff's head in place, while staring it straight in the eye. "I want to go HOME! And we've already missed our train ride THERE! And YOU'RE OUR ONLY OPTION! So you are gonna TAKE us there OR I swear on Merlin's GRAVE that I'll pluck every single one of your feathers. S.L.O.W.L.Y." The dark haired girl said her voice dangerously low and her golden eyes flashing with deep rage. She glared at the creature for a few more minutes before she finally bowed her head in a nod as she got off the creature, calm anger now apparent in her eyes. Star got up slowly and looked at her with a glare, after minutes past the creature bowed its head low to her, she smirked.

"We finally have an understanding then." She muttered as she bowed low once again, her top hat discarded in a puddle on the damp pavement.

* * *

Harry sat in the compartment in silence, while Ron stuffed his face with candies, a variety of wrappings littering the compartment floor with Hermione watching him in disgust.  
"Ronald WEASLEY! That is DISGUSTING!" Hermione snarled, her face twisted with disgust and disapproval. Ron just turned to the girl and shrugged, Harry continued to stare out the compartment window, silently watching the moving scenery change. His mind plagued with worries and doubts, the image of Dumbledore's retreating back repeating soundlessly in his head. Harry was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Hermione call his name.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione repeated, worry contorting her features. Harry tore from his thoughts and looked at her confused as if finally noticing that he wasn't alone.

"Ohh sorry Mione, just thinking." Harry said once again, turning to the window effectively cutting off the conversation, if that's what you want to call it. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in concern as their friend glared at his reflection.

"Harry are you sure?" Hermione started. "I mean you look sick, like you haven't been slee-"

"I said I'm fine!" Harry snapped, Hermione immediately shut her mouth and returned to the book in her hands while Ron looked at him in concern, silence filled the compartment. None of them noticing two low flying figures pass through the orange sky.

* * *

After hours of embarrassment, laughter and torture the Weasley twins finally got their 'Man hood' back after Ginny and Erin laughed and took various pictures of them when they were 'The hot Weasley Twin sisters' as blackmail, the train finally pulled into Hogwarts. Erin stared at the castle as it stood high and proud against the odds, it was like a beckon of hope and safety, it was "Home." A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye, she hastily wiped it away as her twin brother Xavier passed by with a group of his friends.

Xavier Summers, Erin Summers older brother only by three minutes was always protective of her and sometimes he would go over board. In fourth year he punched a boy she hugged in public, of course she only hugged him as a friend and a way of showing appreciation but her brother never saw it that way. Then things got worse when the boy's paranoid girlfriend found out, they broke up after a week of constant arguing. Erin still got death glares from the girl and her friends, last year they went as far as destroying her favorite broom but strangely they brought her a new one the next day. Erin had suspected it had something to do with her crazy best friends by the way the girl and her friends avoided them when they came near.  
With the sudden thought of her best friends, Erin started to look around the Hogwarts station and the departing carriages.  
"ERIN!" Fred called out, his hands cupped around his mouth and waving her over to the carriage. "Are you coming?"  
Erin looked back at the train again searching for the two annoying, lovable, trouble-making faces of her two friends. When she saw no signs of them she sighed and walked towards the carriage, her mind clouded with worry and anger.  
"Where in Merlin's beard are those two?" she muttered angrily under her breath.

* * *

CUT! That's a wrap People pack it up! I hoped you liked it, and Erin being Preggy with the twins baby was hilarious...well to me anyways.

Please Read and review, it would mean the world to me! :3


End file.
